


Unexpected

by planetary_retrograde



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetary_retrograde/pseuds/planetary_retrograde
Summary: Obi-Wan's first instinct when Anakin is hiding something is to help.





	Unexpected

As with any campaign in the never-ending war against the Separatists, Obi-Wan was exhausted by the end of the last battle. They’d been called out in the middle of the night cycle for this one, a last-ditch attempt by the idiotic Separatist General to reclaim the lost planet. Eight hours and an intense firefight later, Obi-Wan had been too tired to walk back to his quarters and the shower there, instead taking the last lartie up with Cody and washing up with the men. 

Even more surprising was the fact that Anakin had already been in the communal shower before the 212th invaded. 

He was standing under the shower spray, half leaning on the waist-height dividers to stay up. Turning with Obi-Wan, he gave a half-hearted wave and rinsed out his hair, letting it drip as he toweled off and pulled on a pair of pants. Obi-Wan only looked up when he heard a hiss of pain. His gaze sharpened as he saw the edge of--something get covered by a light tunic.

“Anakin, are you alright?” He spoke quietly out of respect for the others in the room. The men were used to ignoring conversations that should remain private.

Anakin turned, smiling. “Fine, Master. Don’t worry about it.” He grabbed his towel and sent it sailing into the laundry chute with a nudge from the Force that had Obi-Wan shaking his head.

After he'd cleared the door, Obi-Wan glanced around the room, noting who was still around who might know what Anakin was hiding. Cody was in a stall nearby and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in question. His commander gave a half-shrug and jerked his head towards the door. Sighing, Obi-Wan took his own towel to dry off and began pulling on his own robes. Feeling at least marginally more human, he made a quick stop by his own room to raid his stash of bacta packets before wandering towards the suite Anakin took when he spent time on the _Negotiator._

Anakin kept his door unlocked unless he was sleeping, and Obi-Wan knocked on the frame before letting himself in. Gaze drawn by his old Padawan’s Force signature, Obi-Wan turned towards where Anakin was sitting with his back to the wall of his bunk, padd in hand.

Both Jedi usually took time to decompress in very separate ways. 

Obi-Wan threw himself into the paperwork and general logistics of running a fleet and Anakin would train until he collapsed, as though trying to make up for the men he’d lost on the latest mission, pushing himself to ever-greater heights. Lightsaber katas or flight simulators, Obi-Wan often saw him with bags under his eyes, blinking into the minimal night cycle lights of corridors. It was good to see Anakin resting for once.

“Anakin?”

His smile was bright, at least, and nothing in the Force gave any sign that he was in any kind of danger. “Master, I told you not to worry.”

He walked to the edge of the bunk and Anakin pulled his feet up to make room for him to sit down. “And I've told you I'm not your Master any longer." 

Surprisingly, the reminder brought a smile to Anakin's face, when he would normally frown. "Then you can't be upset."

"I'll still be upset if you're hiding any injuries," Obi-Wan corrected. "I don't need to be your Master to be concerned about your well-being."

Anakin waved his warning away. "I'm not about to drop dead, Obi-Wan. You can see it if you really want." He shifted so he could pull his shirt off, exposing his back to Obi-Wan.

He'd been prepared for a small blaster wound or a burn, but what he saw was far beyond what he'd expected. On each of Anakin's shoulderblades was a tattoo roughly the size of his hand. On his right sat two suns, one peeking out from behind the other and both stylized with geometric lines that reminded Obi-Wan of the intricate circuitry of Anakin's prosthetic arm. Opposite the suns, three moons arced gracefully towards the nape of Anakin's neck. The largest moon was full of water--a wave at its peak before crashing back into the sea, and Obi-Wan recognized the art as Mandalorian in style, the image holding a tension that took his breath away. The two smaller moons were each marked with a different phase, a quarter and a crescent respectively. He opened his mouth to ask but Anakin beat cut him off before he could speak.

“The men were celebrating after the battle yesterday. Some of them have become quite the artists."

Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile. “And I’m sure you didn’t encourage them at all.”

Anakin’s silence was telling, but Obi-Wan only chuckled. 

"Couldn’t they have used an actual injector?" He asked, reaching out gently to touch the irritated skin around the dark lines.

Anakin flushed red, his ears and back of his neck growing warm. "...Some of them wanted to try it traditionally, like Mandalorian warriors would do it."

“To match their armor?”

Anakin laughed. “Not quite. Fives wanted a vornskr, Echo told Jesse to make it a loth-cat.”

Obi-Wan had to join. “That sounds like them. Why did you get these?” He let his hand rest on the largest moon, tracing the wave and lifting his hand when Anakin shrugged.

“They needed a victim. Sorry, ‘volunteer.’”

“You could have said no.” Technically, Anakin should have reported them. But he had always been close with his men, and Obi-Wan imagined it had never even crossed his mind.

Anakin leaned back into Obi-Wan’s hand and looked back at him. “Well, I wanted them too. I drew the designs out for Jesse.”

“Two suns and three moons? I thought you hated Tatooine.”

Another shrug. “The sand, sure. But I miss the heat.”

Obi-Wan hummed, remembering various times Anakin had complained of a chill. “And the moons?”

“Well, moons have a lot to do with water on other planets but there’s not really any water on Tatooine. I still like the idea though.” Obi-Wan had known Anakin long enough to know that there was something he wasn’t being told, but right now, it was nothing that couldn’t wait. He dragged his hand down Anakin’s back smiling when the other man shuddered. There was one thing they did to decompress together.

“You want to know what I think?”

“What do you think?” Anakin sounded breathless, but eagerly played along.

“I want to see if that ink of yours is going to be ruined when it’s rubbed against these sheets.” Anakin let out a little breathy sound and pressed further back against Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan pressed back, pushing him into the sheets and dragging blunt nails down his back, careful not to scratch the still-healing tattoos.

“How thorough was your shower, Anakin?”

 _“Hhng,_ very.”

“Were you waiting for me to come in with the men?” Obi-Wan pushed Anakin’s shirt higher until his hands were tangled up in it. Anakin froze when Obi-Wan pushed his hands to the pillow and straddled him.

Through his panting, Anakin replied, “Thought you might, tonight.”

Obi-Wan reached under Anakin to tug on the laces of his pants, chuckling when he brushed Anakin’s cock and he whined, starting to harden. He bucked up against Obi-Wan, who helped him out of his pants. Pushing Anakin back down again, Obi-Wan hummed and slid a hand over his ass. “I didn’t think you’d put on underwear. You were in such a hurry to leave. What would you have done if we’d all come in while you were still stretching yourself out? Would you have let me fuck you against the wall?”

Anakin groaned. “Jesse and Kix do it often enough.”

“Is that what you wanted? For all my men to watch as I bent you over the divider and fucked you right there?” Obi-Wan teased Anakin, stroking a finger over his hole.

_“Obi-Wan.”_

“Well?”

_“Please.”_

“I still haven’t heard your answer, Anakin.”

 _“Yes,_ Obi-Wan, anything. _Fuck_ me already, _Force.”_

Obi-Wan was already hard at the thought of fucking Anakin in the shower, but he couldn't resist teasing him further. “Is that any way to ask for something you want?” He pulled back, stripping his robes and boots. After grabbing the bacta packets, he let it all follow Anakin’s pants to the floor.

Anakin was hardening quickly, and beginning to leak on his sheets. Obi-Wan stroked him a couple times before backing off, brushing a hand down his back and lightly brushing over his hole.

_“Please.”_

“Was that so hard?” When Anakin looked back with a glare, blue eyes bright against the dark gray of his sheets, Obi-Wan grinned. He took a packet and ripped it open, spreading the sweet-smelling liquid on his fingers. Anakin bucked again so Obi-Wan held him still with the Force. The bond between them pulsed with Anakin's lust and Obi-Wan had to blink against it, steadying himself with his dry hand on Anakin's back. He let his own emotions flare in their bond and felt Anakin shudder beneath him.

When Anakin's shoulders flexed the wave almost looked like it was moving, and Obi-Wan took a moment to admire the artistry, as well as the way Anakin moved beneath him. He flicked Anakin’s ass. The Force swirled around him as Anakin broadcasted his annoyance, and Obi-Wan pushed in with two fingers. Anakin tensed, then relaxed, moaning. Obi-Wan leaned down to nip at Anakin’s shoulders.

“Obi-Wan!” 

“Yes, Anakin?” He always took the first strokes slowly, just to watch Anakin squirm. When Anakin looked like this, spread out beneath him and just waiting for whatever Obi-Wan would do next, it never failed to send a bolt of heat through his spine. Once, Anakin had teased him about being hot enough to cook an egg on his back. Two hours later, Anakin had pleaded for mercy as Obi-Wan edged him, unable to concentrate long enough to break the hold Obi-Wan had on his wrists with the Force.

"Obi-Wan, please."

Anakin couldn't see his smile but Obi-Wan was sure he could feel his amusement in the Force. "Please what?"

_"More."_

How could he refuse? Hiking Anakin to his knees, Obi-Wan held his hip as he added a finger, stretching Anakin further. Anakin let out a cry, then tried to bury his face in the pillow.

Tutting, Obi-Wan tugged him up by his hair, and Anakin arched back beautifully, moaning. “I want to hear you, dear one.”

He heard a ripping noise as Anakin’s sleep shirt was split open and he braced himself on all fours.

When he knew Anakin was loose enough he pulled his fingers out of his hole and wiped them on Anakin’s sheets. Holding Anakin still with his clean hand he reached around, giving him a few pulls to ease the way as he sunk into Anakin's ass. The whimper Anakin gave made Obi-Wan groan, and when Anakin pushed back, Obi-Wan responded by thrusting in all the way to the hilt. Anakin wailed, bracing himself against the wall so Obi-Wan could fuck him properly, hard strokes aimed at his prostate. The echo of Anakin's pleasure in the Force when his aim was true was like sparks at the base of his spine, and he adjusted his angle until Anakin was barely holding himself up.

Obi-Wan knew neither of them were going to last much longer, both men too worked up to make it last. 

He moved his hand from Anakin's cock to brush over the tattoo of the largest moon, and Anakin came with a scream, the hint of nails on sensitive skin forcing him to orgasm. Obi-Wan followed with a yell as Anakin's arms gave out and he collapsed into the pillow, clenching around his cock with a shudder.

Both Jedi stayed still for a moment, letting everything settle back into equilibrium. Anakin was the first to speak. He still sounded a bit breathless, but the familiar, teasing tone had already found its way back.

“So is this going to happen every time I get a tattoo?” Anakin shifted down to the bed, unheeding of the mess.

“Get another one and find out.” Obi-Wan stood, moving to Anakin's fresher to wash his hands and wet a towel. 

He gently wiped Anakin down, starting with the tattoos, before moving down. When he was finished with the towel he dropped it next to their clothes and summoned another bacta packet to hand. This one was spread over the tattoos, and Anakin sighed as the cool gel was applied. Obi-Wan shut the lights off with a wave of his hand and settled in for the night, and when Anakin shuffled backwards, he slung an arm around him on reflex. Tomorrow, they’d be on their way back to the Temple and, Force willing, a week for Anakin to find his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this is late, but! it's been a fun challenge. first sex scene, so if it's a bit rough please forgive me! written for obikin week, prompt: tattoos.


End file.
